


The Return

by Pastelbees



Series: Literally giving everyone my disabilities [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background stuff but still there, Fluff, M/M, Misophonia, Misophonic Sam, Neurodivergent Sam, Poetry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: Sam decides to be selfish for once.





	

The summer sun had long since set when Sam found himself once again searching for something.

Something? No.

Sam wasn't unsure of what he was looking for.

Who. Who the Winchester worked towards one day winning over. 

But life, living at least, wasn't supposed to be like this, like a tug of war where, if you pulled hard enough, you could walk back into the world without ever wondering if you'd be stuck in death for long. 

It wasn't a game to be won, 

Or a match in a ring.

Once you were down, you were supposed to be down for good.

But it didn't work like that anymore, and though it frustrated Sam to no end, now he found himself testing the rope once again.

This time, though, it wasn't for Dean or Bobby or Charlie or Dad.

No, this time it was purely selfish and somewhat sinful.

Reading trough books like he was tugging on strings, hoping clues would lead to a way to beat the game. 

And for what?

For who?

A man- an angel, who had tried to kill him time and time again. Somebody who had manipulated him, played him like a fool. He'd murdered his brother and said it was for a lesson on codependency. 

But none of that mattered, did it?

Because Sam had fallen, into what he didn't know, but Gabriel had been gone too long and Dean was about to be and

He'd be damned if he didn't finally just do something for himself. 

He put reasoning on the shelf, took happiness that sat dusty beside it, and for purely selfish reasons found the spell that would bring forth an archangel.

-

"Did'ya miss me, Samshine?" The snarky, sassy, senseless angel quipped. 

"God, yes." Sam said in a heavy breath, bringing him forward in a bonecrushing embrace. 

He felt arms wrap tight around him, fingers wrap around his hair as Gabriel returned the hug.

"Yeah," A sigh, the angel took in the smell of the man with his next inhale, loud enough Sam might have cringed if it wasn't for the fact that it was _Gabriel_ and he's was _here_

...and so he smothered the outward response and ground his teeth instead...

And then the noise was gone and Gabriel held him close, nose buried with lips against his throat.

He felt each word against his skin, goosebumps down his spine, when Gabriel replied,

"Missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it or hate it or if I should work on one thing or another.


End file.
